Mike's 31st Birthday
by ShrimpyShort
Summary: My first ever fanfic please leave feedback, sorry for saying in so much. Also sorry for not having an image.
1. B-Day

**Mike's 31st Birthday**

**Hello to anyone that might be reading this. This is my first ever fanfiction, so please give me any feedback, and feel free to give me hate. Also, if you want another chapter please tell me, and I will do my best. Third, if you want me to cut out the intro please tell me. Finally, near the end there is a tiny easter egg based on the game, if you want me to put in more give me feedback. Thank You for Reading.**

**All rights for Five Nights At Freddy's belong to Scott Cawthon the games creator, not me, Thank You.**

When Mike woke up on his (made up) birthday, November 5, 1993, he asked his siblings to join him. They were going to his favorite place from when he was a child, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. When his siblings heard where they were going, they asked if they could bring their children. Mike saw no problem with it so he said "Why not."

When they had arrived, the children were so exited to see the animatronics known as Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and the somewhat forgetten Foxy the then went inside to discover many people waiting near the stage. Harold (Mike's made up brother) said "It must almost be time for the show." Then Beth (Mike's made up sister) told the five children to go and see the show.

The show started right after th children got to the stage. When they saw the animatronics they shouted happily, but when they started singing they felt a bit scared. One of them said it was probably just a glitch in their systems, and they will have it fixed in time for the next show. The show had finally ended, but something wasn't right.

About two minutes had passed after the show, that was when a strange man had asked they children if they wanted free cake. Three of them a thought about, but the other two had said "Yes!" after four seconds. They knew something wasn't right, but also agreed after thinking about it. The man it the oddly colored Freddy Fazbear suit had led them to the back room. Only then did they know there was something absolutely wrong.

After they entered the room the "mascot" had locked the door, so that no one can escape. The man got out of the suit, so it was left completely empty. He then took out a knife, and the children were terrified. They tried to get out, but had no luck. The man then stabbed them repeatedly, one after the other, until finally there was no life other than him in that room.

Mike, Harold, and Beth searched for them because they had not come back. After searching for about twenty minutes they told the person running the front desk to get the manager. The manager had come to the desk in a hurry and asked what was wrong. They thought he had looked a little panicked for some reason, but told him anyway. Johnathan ( the manager ) looked like he was going to faint when he heard the words "Our children have gone missing", in very worried tones of voice.

Johnathan had left the desk without a word to search the establishment. He cames back about ten minutes later saying that he couldn't find them, so he called the police for help. Mike's heart felt like it hit the floor at eighty-seven mph / miles per hour. Beth had burst into tears giving that feeling of uneasiness.


	2. Regret

**I will try to make this chapter longer, thank you for the suggestion AddiLion! In this chapter I will also try to be more descriptive. Please tell me if you want me to try to fit in the characters from the second game too, if you do, I will find a way. Thank you for the support so far!**

**Once again all right for the game belong to Scott Cawthon not me, this message will be in every chapter.**

Mike did his best to comfort Beth, but it was in vain. She bawled for so long that the police arrived while she was crying. Only one cop came to get details about what happened while the other three did a full sweep of the building. When they get back they said they hadn't found anyone or anything odd. Beth felt like her heart had gotten smashed into a million pieces. Harold and Mike were furious. They when up to the policemen to demand they search again.

The stifled shouts turned into a full blown argument, that went on for half an hour. Eventually Mike and his brother came out on top, and the police were forced to search again. While they searched they saw something they hadn't before. When they took a closer look, it seemed to be a golden version of the suit the main animatronic wore. The door behind the suddenly slamed shut, one of the policeman ran to the door to try to get it open, but it was locked. "How is this possible?!" the man shouted in fear.

The man started ramming into the door as hard as he could, but to no prevail. The other man then looked at the eyes that had been empty just before. The man yelled as loud as he could when he saw the eyes that had suddenly had tiny, white, glowing dots in them. A second later the room fell silent, there was no sound exept for blood dripping off of a table, and the animatronic masks. The other two policemen then came across something strange. While they were on stage, they saw a trail of blood leading to the were about a foot away when they suddenly activated, and strangled them to death.

After a while, Johnathan had wondered what was taking them so long. Compared to the first time they searched, it was like they were gone for hours. He went to go look, when Mike stopped him to asked what he was doing. He had given the simple answer of "The police have been gone for a while, so I was going to go look for them." Mike thought he was acting suspicious, so he said "I'm coming with you", and told Harold to comfort Beth. Johnathan didn't object the help, because he was scared to what he was going to find.

When they had approached the stage, they didn't see anything out of the ordinary. However, when they were leaving the stage , Freddy's, Bonnie's, and Chica's heads turn towards them. Mike looked back for a moment, but they were all perfectly strait. After a little more searching, they found the Parts &amp; Service room door, which had blood slowly running out of it. Mike and Johnathan both took deep breaths and opened the door. They then saw something so bizzar and stomach-churning they couldn't help but to throw up.

When the door had opened all they saw was human remains everywhere. Intestines were stuck to the walls, hanging out of the masks' eyes, and had somehow gotten wrapped around the endoskeleton sitting on the table. An eye was hanging from the light, but also looked somewhat melted. The policemens' clothes were in front of the door, and right next to the table. They looked untouched, except for all of the blood soaking into them. That wasn't the only strange thing about the clothes though. They seemed to be floating, Mike thought it was the mens' bones, but it wasn't, they seem to have disappeared.

The men ran back to the front of the establishment as fast as they could. When they were running back, Beth screamed. She was so scared from beforethat she thought Mike and Johnathan were ghosts. To be fair, after what they had seen, they had a reason to be so pale. Beth then had a mental break down, she said she couldn't take it anymore."I can't take anymore of this!" she screamed as she tried to run, but after tripping for the sixth time, she just stopped ran to the phone as fast as he could, and called 911 to get the paramedics. Mike was forced to watch his sister be hauled to the hospital for mental treatment, when he had gotten back.

Soon after the paramedics took Beth, he called for the police to close the area off. Mike then thought to go to the hospital to see his sister, and to get himself a check-up. He had seen terrifying things, so he would have a ton of difficulty sleeping. However this was not the case, he had even taken sleeping pills, but nothing would work, he couldn't get to sleep. He was still terrified, so he stayed up with all of the lights on watching "Guardians of the Galaxy" to cheer himself up.

The next day he went to the hospital to see his sister again, this time she was awake. When he tried to take to her she screamed "Get away from me, I don't know you!" Mike's heart was broken, had lost her memory? Was it temporary, is it permenant? These where just few of the questions in his mind. As the doctors and nurses rushed in to calm her down, he had noticed that she started bawling, just like when the children when missing.

The next day Mike and Harold both got two calls, they were exactly the same, one of them saying the children couldn't be found anywhere, but the other saying that Beth had taken a turn for the worst. They both rushed there as fast as they humanly could. Breaking almost all of the laws of driving, the men had arrived to see Beth. Lucky for them almost all of the police force was focused on the "Freddy Fazber Mystery Murder Case" as they called it, or they would have fines , go to jail, and/or take longer to get to the hospital.

**The rights for the name "Guardians of the Galaxy" dont belong to me, obviously. Sorry some of the text is messed up, my laptop won't work very well, and I can't find a way for it to copy over correctly. Thanks for Reading the second chapter tell me if you want more, and leave any comments that you will think will help me along in the story making process. Thanks Again!**


End file.
